


Orange Sparks

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver Queen was found. He wasn't alone. His omega, Harry Potter was with him. They go to Starling City to write the wrongs his step dad and mother created as well as start their lives together in a new place.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or HP.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Parseltongue is in italics.

A boat appeared in the distance. A hooded figure lit an arrow on fire and shot it towards the beach. It exploded. A second figure appeared next to the first. The first grabbed his hand and they ran towards the beach. The people on the boat noticed the explosion and sent a smaller boat towards the island. They found the two and brought them aboard.

They gave the two blankets and warm drinks. The two cuddled each other as they were taken to China. They received medical care. It was there that the doctors made a discovery.

(Starling City- Merlyn Manor)

“This is Malcolm Merlyn speaking.”

“Hello sir. I am Dr. Li in Hong Kong. Oliver Queen and another has been found. When we were trying to confirm his identity we found that not only is he Oliver Queen but his DNA is a familiar match to you.”

“I see. What hospital it he at?” He was shocked.

“He is at Tung Wah hospital here in Hong Kong.” He informed the man.

“Thank you. I will bet here as soon as I can. Has his mother been informed?” He asked.

“No. He wished for us to call you and not her.” Dr. Li told him

“I see. Thank you.” He said.

“Of course sir.” They hung up.

The alpha sighed and quickly called Tommy. “Hey dad.” His son greeted.

“I'm going to be out of town for an unset amount of time.” Malcolm informed his son.

“Okay. Is everything okay?” He asked.

“No. I'll tell you when I have figured it out.” He promised.

“Alright.” He said.

“Great. Hopefully I shall see you soon. Goodbye son.” He said.

“Bye.” He hung up.

“Damn you Moira.” Malcolm said as he left.

* * *

(Tommy Merlyn)

“Everything okay?” Laurel asked when he reentered the room.

“I'm not sure. He sounded angry and worried. He promised to tell me when he figured it out though.” He told her.

“I thought you and your dad weren't speaking.” She said.

After the yacht went down Laurel refused to talk to him for two years. They had a tentative relationship for a year and then for half a year they were just sex buddies. The beta only recently let the alpha date her so she was unaware that things with his dad had changed.

“We weren't but-” He cut himself off.

“But?” She urged.

“Dad contacted me after Ollie and…. Sara were declared dead.” He said.

“Oh I...I see.” Laurel said.

“He wanted to reconnect.” He told her.

“That's good.” She said.

“Yeah.”

* * *

(Hong Kong- Tung Wah Hospital)

“Mr. Merlyn?” Dr. Li walked up to him.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

The doctor explained Oliver's injuries. “Now usually I couldn't disclose this information since he is both an adult and an alpha but he allowed it when we informed him of your arrival.”

“I see. Has he said anything else?” He asked.

“No. He mostly talks to his omega.” He told him.

“He's bonded?” Malcolm asked in surprise.

“Yes sir.” He confirmed.

“Is the omega okay?” He asked.

“Yes. They are in here.” He said.

“Thank you.” He bowed.

“You're welcome.” He bowed back before leaving.

Malcolm entered the room. His son, which felt weird to think about, was laying on the bed. A black haired male was on top of him. Oliver was running a hand through the omega’s unruly hair.

Both turned and looked at him. They could smell his powerful alpha scent. Malcolm took a mental note that the younger male had emerald green eyes that glowed with power. The two sat up.

“Mr. Merlyn.” Oliver greeted.

“It's Malcolm, Oliver.” He wasn't going to force him to call him dad.

“Okay. Malcolm this is my omega, Harry.” The alpha introduced.

“It is nice to meet you Harry.” He said.

“It is nice to see you too Mr. Merlyn.” He said shyly.

“It is Malcolm, Harry.” He said.

Harry smiled. “Okay.”

Malcolm smiled back. “Oliver the doctor said that only I have been informed about you being found. I don't know if yours have been notified Harry.”

“My parents are dead and my relatives don't care.” He said emotionlessly.

“I see.” Malcolm forced himself to remain calm.

“Don't worry about it. I came to terms with it before I ended up on the island.” He assured his mate's father.

“Okay.” He smiled at Harry.

Harry cuddled into Oliver's side. His alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Malcolm’s smile widened at the scene.

“Malcolm?” Oliver suddenly looked nervous.

“Yes Oliver?” He asked.

“After the boat went down Robert pulled me onto a life raft. He told me he failed the city and…” He trailed off not sure how to continue.

“And what?” He asked in confusion.

“He told me he had been unfaithful to mom on multiple occasions so she also cheated. Two of those occasions she took advantage of you being an unbound alpha. She used her heat against you. Both times she became pregnant.” Malcolm was shocked as he realized what Oliver was saying. “He told me Thea and myself were your pups and not his. He then shot himself so that I may live.”

“Thea is also mine?” He asked.

“Yes. Robert had found out before the yacht and was going to tell me during the trip.” He said.

“I see.” The alpha closed his eyes.

“I wanted to tell you now before my mom found out and stopped me.” He said.

“Thank you.” He opened them and looked at his son.

“You have every right to know. Robert was planning on telling you after but first he had wanted to tell me.” He said.

Malcolm was relieved to hear that his friend was going to tell him. “I would like to tell Tommy and Thea. After you were presumed dead I reconnected with Tommy.”

“Of course. I was planning on telling them. I'm glad you and Tommy have reconciled.” Oliver said.

“Me too.” He said.

“We should do that together.” The blonde said.

“So do I. But first you should reunite with your family.” He told his son.

“Alright.” He said.

“Now let's see about getting you transferred.” Malcolm said.

“Okay.”

* * *

(Starling City General Hospital)

“Oliver.” His mom said before hugging him.

“Hey mom.” He greeted.

“You're alive.” She said.

“I am.” He smiled at her.

Moira noticed the other male in the room. Her son smiled at him and motioned him over. Once he was beside Oliver, her son wrapped his arms around the other man. She didn't like it at all. She would do a background check on him and if she didn't like what she found then she would get her son free of the gold digger.

“Mom this is Harry, my omega.” Oliver introduced.

She forced a smile. “Hello.”

“It is a pleasure to meet my alpha’s mom.” He could see that the smile was forced.

“Likewise.” She lied.

“Harry ended up on the same island as me.” He too could see how fake his mom was being.

“I see.” She still didn't like it and still believed he was a gold digger.

“I'm going to make sure we have everything.” Harry said before kissing Oliver's cheek and going to do so.

“Okay.” He said in fond amusement.

“Let's get you home.” His mom said.

“Alright.” Oliver said.


	2. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Parseltongue is in italics.

(With Harry, Oliver, and Moira)

Moira was silent the whole ride home. Oliver and Harry cuddled each other. They were content with each other. They ignored the looks the omega woman was sending. She thought she was being sneaky but she wasn’t. She didn’t understand their bond and she never would. Soon they pulled up to the house.

“So you were a spoiled brat.” Harry said cheekily.

“Shut up.” Oliver rolled his eyes as they unbuckled.

“Okay.” He said with a teasing smile.

“Brat.” He said as they exited the car.

“Your brat.” He reminded.

“I know.” He kissed him. “Come on.”

“Okay.” His green eyes twinkled with amusement.

Thanks to Harry’s magic anything they didn’t want seen was shrunken and in their pockets. He wrapped an arm around his omega’s shoulder and they went inside. He took note of the strong alpha in his house. It was the scent he could smell coming from his mom. This man must be her new alpha. Since he didn’t know him or trust him he hugged Harry close to him. His omega rolled his eyes but allowed his alpha to do this. It was his instinct to protect his omega.

“It’s good to see you again, Oliver.” The man said as he took note what Oliver was doing.

“You remember Walter Steele. He was a friend of your father’s and is now the CEO of the company.” His mother explained.

“And your new alpha.” He said.

“Yes.” She confirmed.

“Good.” He said. ‘I may not trust him but at least there was someone there for mom and Thea.’

“Huh?” The two looked at him in confusion.

“There was someone here to look after you.” He said before catching something and smiled. “Raisa.” He took Harry over to the Russian woman.

“I’m so glad to see you Oliver.” She said as she brought him into a hug.

“I’m glad to see you as well. Raisa, this is my omega, Harry.” He told the omega woman who had raised him. “Harry, this is Raisa.”

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Harry had heard so much about her.

“You too. I’ll go prepare your room for Harry.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Thank you, Raisa.” Oliver said.

“You both are welcome.” She said and walked off.

Oliver and Harry heard a thump coming from upstairs. The blonde alpha went over to investigate. Harry followed and soon an alpha female appeared at the top of the stairs. Oliver smiled at his sister as she flew down the stairs. He caught her and hugged her tightly.

“I knew you were alive.” She said.

“You were with me the whole time.” He said as he released her from the hug.

“Who is this?” Thea asked when she spotted the unfamiliar omega.

She watched as her brother smiled. “This is my omega, Harry.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to his side.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Speedy.” Harry smiled as his eyes shone with mischievousness.

“Speedy?” She glared at her brother. “Really?”

“It was fitting.” He said rolling his eyes. ‘I should have known. My omega would let that slip just to rile my sister up. Mischief maker.’

“Ugh! Worst nickname ever.” She groaned.

“It was fitting.” He shrugged.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Thea said as she punched her brother before hugging Harry.

“Love you too sis.” Oliver smirked at her.

“Shut up!” She hissed at him but the smile having the opposite effect.

“We should go unpack, Oliver.” Harry said.

“True.” He said.

“Great.” He hugged Thea once more.

“See you Speedy.” Oliver said.

He grabbed Harry’s hand and ran up the stairs. The two laughed when they heard the female alpha curse her brother. It didn’t take them long to arrive at Oliver’s room.

“Here we are.” He said.

“Nice.” Harry said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” With that they began to unpack.

* * *

(Dinner Time)

“Ready?” Oliver asked his omega.

“Yes, you?” He asked.

“No.” He admitted.

“Sorry.” He hugged his alpha.

The blonde hugged him back and nuzzled his hair. “Not your fault. I just want to tell her.”

“I know. She will learn the truth but you have to stick to the plan. You know what will probably happen if you don’t.” He said.

“You’re right.” He said said, kissing his forehead.

“Good. Let’s go then.” The dark haired omega said.

“Okay.” He kissed his omega one more time before separating.

The two left the bedroom and made their way downstairs. They were in the dining room when he saw Tommy. He was surprised to see his brother but happy. He hugged him.

“Good to see you Tommy.” He said.

“You too.” He said.

“Tommy, this is Harry, my omega.” He said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the man who helped Oliver steal a taxi.” He shook his hand.

“N-nice to meet you too.” Tommy said with a red face.

“You’re a pain.” Oliver said to Harry.

“I know.” He said smugly.

“Brat.” He said as they watched the bonded pair.

“I’m your brat.” He was still smug.

“You are.” He confirmed with a smile.

“I know.” He smiled brightly at him.

“Eat.” He ordered with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes Alpha.” He teased.

He sighed as his siblings stifled their amusement. Walter had a smile on his face while Moira frowned. She didn’t trust the omega still. Oliver looked at his brother.

“So what happened since I was gone?” He asked hoping to change the subject.

“Dad and I are closer.” He informed him.

“Really? That’s good.” He acted surprised by that.

“Yeah. After what happened with… well he wanted to fix our relationship.” He said.

Oliver smiled. “That’s good.”

“It is.” He said smiling back.

“What was it like there?” Thea asked making everyone but Harry and Oliver freeze.

“Cold.” Oliver said.

“Hot.” He smirked at his alpha.

“Perv.” He muttered knowing what his mate meant.

“You love it~” He teased.

Oliver groaned causing his siblings to laugh. They didn’t bother to hide it this time. Both really liked Harry and the effect he had on Oliver. He was actually happy. Raisa entered the room carrying a bowl of fruit. She tripped and the blonde alpha was quick to catch her. He asked if she was alright. What caught their attention was that he spoke in Russian. They all looked at him.

“I’m alright, Oliver.” She assured him.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college.” Walter said.

“I taught him.” Harry quickly lied. ‘Actually that was Slade.’

“Oh.” He said.

“Why?” Thea asked.

“For something to do when we- Hmph!” Oliver’s hand cut him off.

“They don’t need to know that!” He hissed at the omega. ‘I’m glad he came up with a lie but did he have to try to add that in?’

“Opps.” He said innocently after the alpha removed his hand.

Oliver shook his head in exasperation. His omega was special and he blamed Slade for it. The alpha male was with Shado but made it his mission to corrupt the only omega on the island. It was obvious he succeeded. The man enjoyed messing with Oliver and he knew Shado had helped. He would pay them back for it later.

“Brat.” He told his omega for a third time that day.

“Yup!” He said cheerfully.

“Ignore him.” He told the others.

“They can try.” Harry said.

“Shush!” He shoved some food into the omega’s mouth to shut him up.

“Mph!” He glared as he chewed the food.

“So what are we doing tomorrow.” He asked his brother.

“Seeing what has changed since you left. We are driving around the city.” Tommy told him.

“Great.” He smiled at him.

“What about Harry?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about me. I have plans.” He said.

“Just be careful.” His alpha said.

“I will~” He promised.

“Keep me updated.” He said.

“Of course.” The green eyed male said.

“Um, what are you doing?” Thea asked her brother’s omega.

“Meeting with Ragnarok Matthews.” He made up a last name since goblins didn’t have one. “He is a bank manager.”

“May I ask why?” Walter asked.

“I’m getting my money back with interest.” He said darkly. ‘The Weasleys and Granger will pay for betraying me.’

“O-oh.” They all flinched from his look.

Oliver placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck. It snapped Harry out of his dark thoughts. He blinked before looking at them sheepishly.

“Sorry about that. It’s just that I had just gotten my lordship when my friends betrayed me. It’s how I ended up on the island. They wanted my money.” He explained.

Moira was the only one not looking at him in sympathy. “Lordship?” She asked.

“Yes. Technically I am Lord Harrison Potter-Black.” He said.

“Really?” Thea asked.

“Yeah. The nurse back in China use to work at one of the hospitals my family owned. She told me how they had been living large and they had shut down all the businesses and hospitals that I owned and basically sold them for parts. Tomorrow I shall be getting my money back and fixing the mess they made.” He explained.

“Jerks.” Thea muttered. ‘Poor Harry.’

“Indeed they are.” He said.

“Why isn’t Oliver taking care of it?” Moira asked.

Harry looked over at her. “What do you mean?”

“Why isn’t Oliver taking over the business and finances?” She clarified.

“Why would he?” He asked in confusion.

The others were also confused. Walter stared at his wife wondering why Oliver would take care of it all until he remembered that is what happened when she married Robert. He took control of her money and any businesses her family owned.

“He’s your alpha.” She pointed out.

“So?” He was still confused.

“Since you are bonded to an alpha he should be doing it for you.” She said.

“Moira I don-” Walter began but was cut off.

“It’s how it is supposed to go.” She said.

“No it’s not.” Harry argued.

“Yes it-” Now she was cut off.

“Mom stop!” Oliver said.

“What?” His mom asked in confusion.

“I said to stop. Harry is lord not me.” He said.

“I’ll be in our room.” Harry said before he stood and left.

Oliver glared at his mom. “Thanks alot.” He followed his omega out.

“What did I do?” She asked.

“Not all alphas take over businesses their omegas own.” Walter said. “Many keep control over that sort of thing unless their omegas ask otherwise.”

“I see.” Moira realized. “I will apologize at breakfast tomorrow. I shall give them some privacy.” She said.

“Did dad do that to you?” Thea asked.

“Yes but I never had control in the first place. Your grandfather handed it over the second we were married.” She said.

“I see.” Her daughter frowned.

* * *

(Oliver and Harry’s Room)

Oliver walked in to see Harry sitting on their bed. He went over and sat down next to him. He brought the omega onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said.

“Oh Harry. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at mom.” He said as he nuzzled the black hair on top of his mate’s head.

“Oh?”

“She had no right telling you what to do.” He told his omega. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“Not your fault.” He said.

“I love you.” Oliver said.

“Love you as well.” The green eyed omega said.

“Let’s go to bed.” He said.

“M’kay.” He kissed his alpha.

“Great.” They two changed and went to bed.


End file.
